After Everything
by Terradoll
Summary: After Light died, Ryuk takes back the Death Note and drops it again in hope of more entertainment.  He gets it alright, from a pre-teen girl! He also learns what happened to Light and L after death and he learns the true powers of the Death Note.
1. Shinigami

****

This story came out of a recent addiction to Death Note and a NEED to write a L story! Soo... here. Kinda making it up as I go along. No plot idea at the moment, but I will get one! I always write the A/N first before the story so that's why the dates and notes might be COMPLETELY different. So, here

**I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters but man I wish I did.**

**P.S. I was gonna use a name other than Alyssa for my character because I bet you're all getting sick of my OC and that name. Well, I looked up the meaning and it means 'logical'. I could in no way turn that down for a Death Note story so... be prepared**

**

* * *

**

I sat in front of my computer, watching YouTube. Bella never did shut up about Death Note at lunch, so she told me about some deleted scene where they show L's funeral and Kira going crazy.

Well, Bella was right. I had decided to go home and watch the scene. L was dead, the funeral depressing, and Kira...God he was screwed up in the head. It only put me on Team L more and more. But L was dead. Yup.

Dead as dead could be

I had promised myself that if and when I got my Death Note, I would not go crazy like Light. I mean, yes, I was already crazy in a way. So were my friends whose names were actually, Kira or Keira! But even though I was a bit insane, I would never be low enough and mentally disturbed enough to claw the ground on my hands and knees where my rival was buried and scream at him how I had won.

That was just sick. No wonder the scene was deleted. Didn't want people going around doing that.

I toyed with the pencil in my right hand, staring at the screen. Maybe it was time to start trying out my new Death Note. I had found it when I was walking home from school. It was lying on the ground, right next to a boulder from my childhood, face up so I could clearly read what it said. Knowing what it was and making sure Morgan was gone, I picked it up and hid it in my backpack until I got home.

Now I was in my family room with my computer on my lap. The note was on my right side, open to two blank pages so my parents would not see the rules. It didn't matter, actually. Because my mom was cooking and my dad was working. Nobody ever bothered me.

I realized, though the notebook was skinny, it was actually bigger than it looked. There were many, many blank pages. I had also realized, that the notebook had been used before. Many of the used pages were torn out, but some were left in. I flipped through them.

I recognized Japanese kanji, but didn't know what it meant for the name. It was just the name, so that person must've had a heart attack. On the next page was Kanji written several times over, looking very similar. Hm... for some reason that set of kanji seemed very familiar.

The page next to it only had one, large and bold name written. Lind, L, Tailor. Now why did that sound so familiar?

I flipped through more names. Some were just Kanji, some English. Some had no description of death, some had a small description, some took up the whole page.

Another one that struck me was a hijacker on a bus. The before-death actions were very specific, but in the end he jumped off the bus and was hit by a car. Now, I KNEW that I had known that from somewhere. I flipped the next page.

There was somebody's name and pages neatly cut out on a straight edge. I looked down below the kanji and saw an English name.

Raue Penber

My blue eyes grew wide. I quickly flipped to the last used page. It was taped in, taken from another Death Note. The name was simply written in Kanji.

Even though I couldn't read Kanji, I knew that set anywhere.

Yagami Light

I sat there and just stared at the black magic notebook in my hands. The realization had hit me when I saw Raue's name, and then Light's.

This had been Light's Death Note. The weapon he used to disguise himself as Kira. And the taped in page was from Ryuk's second Death Note, telling me that in the end, he would turn on me.

I breathed deeply and looked to my left and gasped. If my mom had asked, it would've been the video on YouTube.

No, it was Ryuk, standing there. The black and blue Shinigami stared at me with his yellow and red eyes. I knew about the Deal too. No way was I stupid enough to do that. Everybody I wanted to kill, well, I already knew their name.

I looked away from Ryuk and stuck my iPod ear buds in. Lady Gaga, Maroon 5, Evanescence and 3 Doors Down would hopefully make Ryuk go away.

I'm a blonde girl, and music isn't going to stop my curisosity. I made it look like I was looking at my DS or homework when I would occasionally glance down at the notebook. I had flipped to the front and was reading the rules.

"Gotta go to the bathroom" I announced to my mom cooking dinner. She just nodded when I closed out YouTube and hurried up the stairs with my iPod and Death Note.

I flopped down on my bed, not even thinking about the bathroom. I lay on my back and held the Death Note up in the air, sometimes whispering aloud the rules I was reading.

"UGH!" I shouted. Ryuk was standing my my vanity and looked a bit curious.

"You're Ryuk, aren't you? The original owner of this Death Note. You wrote this, didn't you?"

"Yes... how would you know that?" asked Ryuk. I smiled. "I know my stuff."

I read about two more rules. "Omigod! This is so annoying!" I shouted at the book.

"What?" Ryuk asked.

"There's 59 rules for Heaven's sake! And most of them either contradict or repeat each other! You're TERRIBLE at writing this! Even your handwriting sucks! Half of this looks like Erick wrote it!" I shouted, referring to the boy in my class who had the worst spelling and handwriting.

"Sorry, but I'm a Shinigami. I'm not here for perfect handwriting. I don't even speak English all that well."

"Then why are you here? Oh, wait! Lemme guess. You dropped your Death Note in search on entertainment from humans and I just so happened to pick it up. Now you have to follow me around until I either lose it, fill it up, or I die. One, I never lose important things. I spaz when I don't have my iPod with me, so you can cross that one off. Two, you even WROTE in here that the Death Note never runs out of pages, plus! I can use the not entirely filled up pages and I can have tiny writing. So the only way you're getting this baby back is from my dead body."

Ryuk honestly didn't know what to say. I had just back-talked a God of Death. Not one of you're brighter moves, Alyssa.

"I had a feeling you would want to keep the Death Note, but just to let you know..." he paused and leaned forward, "humans who use the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell"

I flipped to some of the first rules and held the book up for him to see. "I already knew that. You wrote it right here," I pointed to the rule. Ryuk leaned in closer. "Wow, guess I did"

I pulled back the book and closed it studying the cover with its silver letters. "Plus," I added, "I don't believe in Heaven or Hell. I believe in ghosts and reincarnation, and just to let you know, I'm an old soul. I know a whole lot more than you think a 12-year-old girl would."

"Like what?" Ryuk asked, curious in finding more about the blonde who was back-talking him with a stubborn nature.

"You'll see. But just to inform you, I'm not nearly as smart as Light. He was killer, literally."

"How do you know about Light?" he asked.

"As I told you before, I know my stuff"

"So you gonna entertain me like him?"

"Wait, you mean go on a homicidal rampage, infiltrate the police, screw up my life dramatically, get myself shot and go way beyond crazy with power? Um, no. I'm not a crazed serial killer, the only officer I have in my family is my uncle who lives about 4 hours away from here and I would NEVER know how to hack his computer for info I needed to kill more criminals."

"What about screwing up your life, getting killed, and going crazy?"

"Um, if I sensed my life was becoming screwed up out of control, I would stop using the Death Note for a while and let my life get fixed. I'm not gonna become addicted like him. Going crazy? Ha! I already am in a way. I've had power before. Power was new to Light, and that amount was too much for him. People already fear me, and I do sometimes take advantage of that but I'm not gonna go insane. Getting caught? I'm an MG student. TalentPool, Seminar, Mentally Gifted. All the highest thinking classes. I'm a wonderful actress when it comes to stuff like this, and I would be much more of myself than Light was when dealing with his enemy. Furthermore, if criminals in Japan start having heart-attacks again, the police will go into a frenzy convinced that they did not catch the real Kira and that he's in Japan."

"So, Light quickly came up with a place to hide his Death Note where people can't get to it. You do know that-"

"That if another person touches the Death Note they can see and recognize your voice just as well as me. Yes. You wrote that in the rules as well."

"Wow, I feel quite stupid right now"

"Ha!"

"So, where are you going to keep it safe?"

I rolled over onto my side and reached my right arm down under my bed skirt with the Death Note in my hand. I placed it upside down on top of my Pokemon book.

"Under your bed? Isn't that, risky?" asked Ryuk. I pulled my arm back up, sat up and leaned against the wall.

"A little. Nobody but me ever goes under my bed. I have no siblings to worry about, my Dad would never think of it and my Mom thinks I keep diaries and any book I was reading before bed that I was too lazy to get up and put back on the bookshelf under there. She's right, but she has no reason to go through my stuff and I've already warned her to NEVER go through my diary. Since this is upside down, and if she ever did look under my bed, she would probably think it's a diary or book because it's a small spot to lie in to see under the bed, plus my table and bed skirt shadow everything under there so only the things on the end look like the have color and are distinguishable."

Ryuk, again, didn't know what to say. Light had built a whole secret bottom and even played with fire. I was doing one of the simplest hiding places in the book because I had practice with that type of thing.

"And if she does see, I'll take it to school with me and use it there. If my friends ask what it is, I'll just show them the Kanji already written. Most of them won't look twice and notice Death Note written in the corners. If they ask I'll say it's from some manga or anime I like. My teachers will think I'm taking notes and the people who would notice it's a Death Note I barely ever see and they know how to keep a secret. They also know how to act if it comes down to Ally finding the note. If they accidentally touch it and see you, they'll ignore you. If she accidentally touches it and sees you, we'll pretend she's hallucinating. If I have to, I'll use it only at my locker and never bring it home. If Mom asks, I misplaced it and it's probably in my disaster for a locker."

"Wow, you really think this out, don't you?"

"Dude, I thought this out in 5 minutes!(literally) I have practice with this. Mom doesn't like me reading Rosario+Vampire so I sneak a volume into school every so often and read it there. She never notices if one is missing and that when one is missing, it might return and another disappears. For a long time I kept some under my bed and she never even noticed them. Dad is oblivious to the whole thing!"

"So, do you think things will change when you become...obsessed?"

"I won't become obsessed. I'm not sick minded like Light. There are very few people I want dead and I don't need the eyes to kill them. Yes, I know all about the deal you wrote it about 20 times in here. Anyway, I might kill a criminal or two and if I wanted to do more I would make sure they were Japanese so the FBI would go into this whole 'Kira is a Japanese serial killer playing God' case again."

"Do you want to play God?"

"I have Sims! I play God every day with virtual people! When I have a bad day at school I load up the game, blow one of them up and laugh at the screen. When I have a good day, my Sims get pregnant or married. I would love to rule the world, but not like this. That is too much power for one sole person to have. My Sims can't see me, I'm not one of them, and they think I am God! People in the real world would refer to me as a second Hitler or Kira if I were like that. I already have a place where I can go and play God and be content. I don't need more power like that. And as I said earlier, there are a few I want to kill for personal reasons and not because they're a criminal, but because they annoy the living crap out of me every day and my life as well as others would be better off without them."

"Alyssa! You still in the bathroom?" shouted my mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"So, you seem quite ready for anything. Will this be as entertaining as Light?"

I had the door half open and was half out. I turned and looked at Ryuk. "Nothing is guaranteed" I said and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**So that's it! That is probably the fastest I've ever typed a chapter. Literally, like 2 days at the most. Most of this chapter has taken me about 15 minutes. When I was writing my responses to Ryuk, I did quickly think those up. **

**So? What do you think? REVIEW! This will become a story featuring L and Light later on.**

**2 B Continued**


	2. Ghost

**Hey it's Terradoll and I'm in my room with Almiaranger! I recently hurt my shoulder somehow so... whatever.**

**Almia: Are we ever gonna get to the story or are you just gonna talk about your injured shoulder again?**

**Terra: Dude, shut up! **

**Almia: Aww, that's mean!**

**Terra:... anyway, we decided to start writing this together, right Almia?**

**Almia: Wha? I was too busy eating your cough drops like candy ^-^**

**Terra: ALMIA! BEHAVE ALREADY! **

**Almia: :(**

**Terra: This is actually a real dialogue going on between us. So anyway, I'm here to say this for Almia. ALMIA'S NEW COMPUTER BLOCKS FANFICTION SO SHE WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE.**

**Almia: Sucky computer...**

**Terra: Write the creators name in my Death Note then! Anyway, onto the story!**

**Almia: We do not own Death Note! Oh crap, I swallowed the cherry cough drop but I still smell like cherries!**

**Terra: *face palm* ugh...**

**

* * *

**

Light POV

I lay on the stairs after being shot and chased by the police. I would die, I knew that. My heart jumped when something Ryuk had said hit me. "When you die, I'll be the one writing your name in my own Death Note" I then realized Ryuk had written my name. Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in front of me and I realized it was L.

L was dead, and now, so was I. My spirit left my body on the stairs and hovered a moment. Suddenly, a strong wind blew and I could barely keep my eyes open. I closed them, and when I opened them again, I was in a dark, dreary world. Strange creatures were everywhere, and so were bones.

However, I recognized a familiar notebook in most of their hands.

"Death Note..." I murmured under my breath. I realized that after a Death Note user dies, well, I guess they go to the Shinigami Realm.

"Oi! Look, a human spirt!" shouted one of the Shinigami, pointing at me. "Hey! What 'cha doing here?"

I drew closer and one of them gasped, "Oh man. This is that... that Yagami kid. Lit, Loot, Lie..."

"It's Light you idiot," another one said, smaking the talking shinigami on the head with a bone.

"Ah, Yagami Light. Right, you're the kid who went by Kira, tryin to create a perfect world where you were God," the Shinigami said. His yellow and black eyes narrowed to a squint and glared, "Like that would ever happen, kid."

I grimaced. Even the shinigami knew about me!

"Anyway, you know, you don't have to hang around here. People who use the Death Note have two choices. A, they can hang here and be a ghost in the human world. Or B, be reincarnated like other humans but in a lower life without a Death Note," said one of the Shinigami.

"Ha! Why would I want to live in such a rotten world without the power to change it, to become God!" I shouted.

"I don't know, you lived 17 years of your life like that..." mumbled one of the shinigami.

I glared at him. "I will become a God this way if I must!"

"Fine, but just to let you know," the Shinigami who glared at me earlier pointed a blue finger in a direction, "Your old buddy Ryuk is over there."

My eyes widened. Ryuk. I knew that he had killed me, but he had a second Death Note! Yes! This was my chance! I ran in the direction with an unearthly speed. I reached Ryuk to find him sitting on a rock staring into the distance eating... was that an apple? How did he get one in the Shinigami Realm? He'd have to go to the human world...

"Hey, Light! Thought I might find you here!" said Ryuk waving at me.

"Hey, Ryuk. Long-time no see, I guess. Hey, Ryuk, didn't you have a second Death Note, like the one that I found?" I asked.

Ryuk bit off part of the shiny red apple, "Hmm, I did."

"I was wondering if maybe- wait, did you say you _did?"_I asked, panicking. Ryuk nodded, "Yup, dropped it again"

"You WHAT?"

"Well, you were so entertaining but then you died so... hey! Had to try again!"

"One, I didn't die on my own, you KILLED me! Two, if you dropped it then why in God's name are you here!"

"She told me to leave for a bit,"

"SHE!" I shouted. Oh God, another Misa...

"Yhea, she's pretty smart though, kinda like you..."

"Then let's meet her..." I said, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"Hm?"

"See what she's done with... my Death Note." Ryuk smiled and gave his signature laugh. "Sure thing,"

There was a flash of light, and the Shinigami Realm was gone.

* * *

Alyssa POV

"Naomi! I told you to turn that off! I'm checking who's home!"

Naomi shrugged and changed the song to Lady Gaga's LoveGame.

"Naomi..." I growled. "Sorry!" she said, quietly sticking a cherry cough drop in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "They're not candy."

"They taste like it though"

I shut my bedroom door and laid down on the floor, reaching under my bed and pulling out my black Death Note.

"Yes! Can I play Kira's theme?" asked Naomi excited.

"Sure whatever"

She switched the song again and I pulled out a pencil. "Now, who's name are we going to write first?" I asked.

"Light!" Naomi shouted.

"Naw, I like your brother even if he does look identical to Light Yagami and has the same name"

"Let's just hope he doesn't end up the same, for my sake," said Naomi.

I laughed. Naomi took the notebook from me and started writing. "You do know, you can't go to Heaven or Hell now, right?"

"Yhea," said Naomi, "I doubt this is even real"

'You bet it is' I thought. I took it back and wrote down two teachers names. "And that's for a C," I murmured, passing the notebook back to Naomi. She wrote a name down and I yanked it back.

"Y'know, if you spell the name wrong 4 times it won't take effect," she said. "I know, 59 rules, remember?" I said as I wrote Klaus Von Hertzon from Bakugan's name 4 different times.

I wrote a boy in my school's name and then said, "This is for Light"

_Nate River_

_01/02/11 6:00 PM_

_Nate will be at the staircase where Light died when he sees Light's ghost and collapses at the bottom of the stairs. _

I then pulled up Google on the computer and looked up 'Japan's Top 10 wanted' I wrote down names from that and from FBI's most wanted.

"I feel evil..." murmered Naomi.

"I feel it too," I said as I took the notebook back and flipped the page. I then wrote May Maple and a description of Death for Saturday morning TV. Naomi took the book back and wrote a few more names.

We put the book down. A total of 16 names in close to 10 minutes.

"Hey, if this was Light's Death Note, then why can't I see Ryuk?" asked Naomi.

"Cause I told him to get lost," I said, hiding the Death Note again and closing out Google.

" Haha. And what will you do if this actually works?" she asked.

"Freak out, write Justin Bieber's name down and laugh when he collapses on TV"

"Yup, me too. But like that'll ever happen."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh, looks like mom's here," said Naomi.

"Later!" I said as Naomi packed up her iPod, sweatshirt and pocketknife.

"See ya!" she shouted. Naomi left and I closed my bedroom door. I put the Death Note back under my bed and shouted downstairs to my mom that I was going to take a shower.

About an hour later, I finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I grabbed my glasses from the counter, put them on, and opened my bedroom/bathroom door. (A/N: Note here, I'm not trying to brag but my bedroom and my bathroom both have doors leading to the hall and they are joined by one door on the inside. I also have a giant walk-in closet, so just for future reference)

My glasses were fogged up from the steam from my typical hour-long-shower still, so the first thing I always did was put them on and open the door to my bedroom and watch the un-fog.

Only this time I didn't like what I saw.

Sure, there was my Edward Cullen cutout in my room, but he was supposed to be the only guy. However, Ryuk was standing over by my artificial xmas tree and was laughing.

"Yhea, yhea, I know I'm only wearing a towel," I said to him, rolling my eyes.

"It's not that," said Ryuk in his scratchy voice. He jerked his head towards my bed. My eyes followed his motion...

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE H*LL?" I shouted (and it wasn't muted, I just don't usually curse and I'm not comfortable writing it yet). There was a bit-of a see through person sitting on my bed. A dude. His legs and arms were crossed and his head was down, looking at the floor.

"You should know who I am, seeing as you're the new Death Note owner," he said in a very familiar voice.

"Heck yhea, you're Light Yagami. Also known as Yagami Raito and the mass murderer of the century, Kira. Not to mention the loser that got stuck with the last name that describes you perfectly. Spelled backwards, Yagami is 'I'm a Gay'," I told him.

"So it seems Ryuk told you," he said, a bit curious.

"Never said a word," I said, picking up my big purple comb and running it through my wet hair.

"What?"

"Actually, she was the one who brought you up to me," said Ryuk.

"Mnm-hmm. I knew you were Kira _before_ I got the Death Note," I told him, making sure I was flinging the water from my hair and comb onto him.

"How? Did they announce-" he worried.

"Nope. I just know my stuff," I said, setting down the comb.

"Same line she gave me," said Ryuk, sighing.

"Where'd you learn your 'stuff'?" asked Light.

"A place. If you want, blame my friends," I said, going back into the bathroom and putting down the comb.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

"Relax. I'm just gonna get dressed. I really don't want to strip naked in front of you of all people," I said before shutting and locking the bathroom door.

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing my Pj's and my hair still damp.

"So... you were saying that you 'weren't done with me'?" I asked Light as I crawled into my bed. He was still sitting on the edge and Ryuk was by the window, looking out into the black darkness.

"Yhea. You somehow seem to be aware that I was Kira before you got my Death Note," said Light.

"Mmm-hmm. Pretty easy stuff, though sometimes you and L make my head hurt."

"You know about L?" Light asked, losing his cool and very surprised.

"Yup. L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga Hideki, Erlado Coil, Danvue, L Lawleit, all the same guy," I said nonchalantly, lying down on my bed.

"You know all of his aliases too, including Ryuzaki which only the Task Force knew him by. Ryuga Hideki was only when he was at the university. Erlado Coil and Danvue were the next two greatest detective names, but what about L Lawleit?" asked Light, curious.

"What, you never heard that name before? C'mon, it's _all over_the Internet. That's how I figured that one out," I said.

"Figured what out?"

"His real name, duh. L Lawleit was his birth name, and all you need to do to figure that out is google L Death Note," I said. Light paled.

"T-the Death Note is on the internet?"

"Oops. Said too much. Well, whatever. Time for bed," I said, crawling under the covers and looking at Ryuk.

Ryuk started out the wall and Light quickly turned to look at him. "Where are you going?" he asked a bit irritated.

"I'm a girl, and I like it when men don't watch me sleep. And second, he's a freaking Shinigami! If I wake up and see him watching me while I sleep, I'm gonna die from fright! And you're no better, ghosty," I said to him.

"He watched me sleep for all those years!"

"Yhea, and we all see how you turned out."

Light rolled his eyes, "You have a freaking cut-out of a guy standing in your room by choice! How can you say that he's no creepy but we are?"

"Edward Cullen is a sexy hot vampire who right there, is cardboard. You are talking and...undead livingish I guess. And Ryuk is a Shinigami."

"Plus, she said that if I don't leave, I'm never getting apples and she won't use her Death Note. If she never uses her Death Note, nothing interesting will happen and I can't kill her and give it to someone else. And Light, you know how I love my apples," said Ryuk his scratchy voice filling the room.

"Guess you're right," Light sighed in a rare admission of defeat. "Later!" Ryuk waved and walked outside, Light following.

Soon after my parents said goodnight and the lighs were out and I checked that neither Ryuk nor Light was around, I pulled out my flashlight and Death Note manga.

"They're such idiots, all you gotta do is look under my bed," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**So here you have it. I finally update, been working on this for about 2 months. Hope you like it! Please review and idea are highly appricated! If you want an OC, review! I'm not promising anything but I'll try.**

**Review!**

**To be continued whenever...**

**P.S. since this is probably going to be my only update before April 7th, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.**


	3. Murder

_**Why hello there earthlings. Nice to meet you. My name is...**_

**Terra: *wacks alien* SHUT UP BRO. HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS!**

**So, its been quite some time, hasn't it? I mean since I actually got my butt in gear and posted. And ignore the complete and total randomness above.**

**I went back and read my first Author's Note for this story. It SUCKED and discouraged people to read this. It was horrible. I was all like "oh, there's no plot" **

**WELL THERE IS NOW**

**AND THERE HAS BEEN**

**So disregard the "oh no plot" and "i really support L with all my heart" type comments. Cuz they are no longer true.**

**Disclaimer: YEAH I TOTALLY OWN DEATH NOTE! THATS WHY-**

**Lawyerwholivesnextdoor: Yes?**

**Me: -I don't own it.**

* * *

Alyssa POV

I walked into school like it was any other day, normal as could be. Knowing that the date was January the third of 2011.

The day I had written for that bitch of a teacher named Mrs. Alexander to die. Today I would finally see the work of the Death Note in personal live action.

Well, I tested it before just to make sure it worked…

_FLASHBACK_

_(yay!)_

_I wrote down the name of a Japanese criminal in the Death Note, Ryuk laughing over my shoulder as he watched. _

_The next day there was a news explosion in Japan over the criminal's mysterious heart attack. After sending the web page through Google translate, I was able to read that they all thought Kira had returned with his God-like wrath and was angry they tried to kill him or some crap. I just laughed and turned away from my laptop._

"_See? I told you it worked!" laughed Ryuk. He could probably tell that my heart was beating a mile a minute. _

"_Yeah, I knew that already, just from seeing you," I said to the shinigami. Light had shown up again by then, and was smirking proudly at my work._

"_Seems you'll be my little successor," his smirk grew, "but you'll have to be even more daring and brilliant that I was or they'll catch you, after all they did it before. They're prepared this time."_

"_When did I ever say I was going to be the next Kira? In fact, I thought I told Joker-buddy here that I wasn't going to become some fake God."_

"_Joker-buddy?" asked Ryuk but I ignored him._

"_So what are you planning to do with it then?" asked Light coolly._

_I shrugged, "Kill off some people I don't like, maybe help clean up the world, I don't know really."_

"_Killing off those you don't like in your personal life will just point any police directly at you," said Light._

"_I know. That's why I said I don't know what I'm going to do with it. Maybe stir up a little ruckus first and then decide. Whatever the case, I know it works, and it'll be quite useful on Monday."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_(aw)_

I walked into class, normal as ever. Me and my friends were joking around and chatting before we sat in our regular seats for class. Everything was just as it was any other day.

Only it was January the third.

The day we'd all remember.

Mrs. Alexander walked up to the front of the classroom. She was a weird woman. Very, very, weird. Her eyes were big, and yes that is a normal human trait. But her's bugged out of her head and were very wide, like she always had this shell-shocked expression on her face.

And she was just a weird person other than her eyes. The way she treated us was random and she was a horrible teacher. She chose the poster-child favorites and the kids like me and my friends, who actually tried hard in her class and were gasp! different, she hated.

She'd start these pointless conversations with us and never offer to help us when we needed it. Well, she did offer help to her perfect little sports stars.

Never to us. I truly believe that I have been and always will be smarter than this bimbo.

Ok, so maybe I didn't hate her for being different. I didn't hate her at all for being different, considering I'm different.

I hated her for being judgmental and choosing favorites.

And for being an idiotic bitch.

And for giving me a C on my progress report.

Her name was one of the first I wrote in the Death Note, and I wrote it for Monday during my English class so I'd see it first hand, not hear it from some rumor.

I sighed and opened my butterfly journal. The one I always doodle and write lyrics or poems in. Today it was doodling. I couldn't become too preoccupied with my work; otherwise I would miss the show.

And you only get to see a person die once.

So I stayed awake for once, looking tired as ever but inside everything was alive and chaotic. I knew it was coming, but the butterflies were _everywhere_. I was a nervous wreck, stuck waiting for something big.

But on the outside, I looked as bored and tired and normal as ever.

Of course, Joker and Mr. Ghost did nothing to help the matter. Light reclined against the wall, looking at least if not more bored than me and everyone else. The three of us had found out earlier that other people can't see Light. I'm guessing they have to touch the Death Note to see him but I really didn't know.

Ryuk was laughing at my inner stress that he could easily detect from being around Light for so many years.

I looked up at the clock. 12:07. I sighed and continued to doodle what looked like a mix between thorns, flames and waves. Two more minutes. That's all the longer she had.

Mrs. Alexander rambled on vehemently about something none of us could care less about. Weirdo teachers always did that. So into something so dull.

As I lazily looked around the room, Nikki caught my attention. She was good friend of mine; a Goth girl who was moderately depressed but seemed happy. She was making faces at me, mocking Mrs. Alexander's lecture that was, unsurprisingly, not related to what we were learning at all.

I giggled and looked back at the clock. 12:08. I rolled my eyes. How long can two minutes go on for? Well….. it had already been one minute. I could wait, another, I guess.

I looked directly at her with a glare, which for me was completely in character. Waiting for that moment. I glanced at the clock, watching the red second hand tick by. 30 seconds, 25, 20, 15

'_C'mon you damn hand' _I thought irately.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6,_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

…_1!_

I locked eyes with her that instant. And I grinned.

She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at her chest.

And she collapsed.

_And then came the screams_

Hanna was the first to scream. She was a small girl with brown hair on the field hockey team. A nice girl and a good student. Her high pitched scream was only the first of many.

The basketball stars, Abby and Katie were next to really react dramatically. Katie just sat frozen still, her eyes fixed on the corpse as her scream filled the room. Abby began to cry and panic.

The most obnoxious kid in the class, Griffin, jumped right out of his desk in the back and slammed into the bookcase behind him shouting "Oh God! She- oh God!" to no one really while his best friend threw up.

This all happened in a few seconds, but it seemed to play in a comprehendible slow motion for me. As if time had slowed down just so I could see exactly who screamed first and who cried first.

Other kids began to scream, including my best friends. Clementine, by best friend, screamed the loudest I think. Nikki just sat still in her seat with her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The room was in complete chaos. Everyone was either screaming or in tears. About three kids threw up.

Finally, one of the boys jumped on the phone and dialed 911. The cops came, and picked up Mrs. Alexander's body. As they put her on a stretcher, I heard more girls scream and cry. I was one of the few who sat there in shock, but for my own personal reason.

I couldn't believe it.

I had done it.

She was dead.

The insanity of it all, everything, I just couldn't believe it all. I wanted to, trust me, but I just couldn't.

Behind me, Ryuk cackled his raspy laugh and Light smirked, amused at the chaos of the room. His killings had created panic as well, but never right in front of his eyes.

We were all let out of school early that day for apparent reasons.

Then came the problem: my parents. They asked why we were let out early.

"Mrs. Alexander had a heart attack in the middle of class," I responded shakily. They looked at me like they had been sitting in that class right at the time it happened.

"That's horrible," my mom said, terrified right down to the core.

I spent some time with my parents. They thought they had to 'console' me after seeing the teacher I hated most drop dead in the middle of class.

Finally, night fell and after dinner I went to shower, like always. Light and Ryuk had been trailing me this whole time of course, and those two thought it was the best comedy show they'd ever seen. I closed the door to my bedroom and stood there for a few seconds in silence.

And then I _laughed_

I couldn't hold it in! It was so wonderful! She. Was. Dead! Finally! And I killed her! Oh it felt GREAT.

I laughed and laughed and laughed until my sides hurt and I fell down. Ryuk joined in my laughing fit and Light smirked.

"You seem to enjoy it, the Death Note that is," he said to me.

"Do I ever! Look at what it's done! It killed Mrs. Alexander! Ha! Oh man, no wonder you loved it so much!"

I stopped laughing and sighed. I pulled myself up into a sitting position on the floor. "Hey Ryuk," I said coolly, toying with a strand of my blonde hair.

"Hmm?"

"Remember how I said I wouldn't use the Death Note to become another Kira?"

"Yeah, I remember. I was disappointed."

"Well screw that! This is too much fun! I agree Light. Killing off criminals is the right thing to do, or else crime rates will continue to rise. I mean, look at Philly! You can't even walk down the street without being shot and robbed for drug money. And don't even start me on Hollywood."

"Oh?" Light smiled, interested now.

"And besides, when I'm not in theatre, I'm pretty bored. Seems like a fun way to fix that problem, don't you think so?"

Ryuk cackled his signature laugh, "Just like all those years ago with Light."

"I'll wait about a week or two before starting up as Kira so that they won't connect Alexander and the criminals. But when I do Ryuk, I can promise you things will become entertaining." I said, getting up off the floor and tossing off my shirt, facing away from them of course.

"Oh really?"

"I know Misa was a pretty face, but she wasn't smart or young enough to avoid suspicion. I'm a twelve year old girl who's one of the brightest in her school. And not dating a mass murder suspect."

"I wonder if she's even still alive," murmured Light.

"Nope. She committed suicide about a year after you died. Oh and one more thing I wanna see…" I trailed

"Figures she would, that idiot. And what are you-" but he was cut off when I unhooked my bra and threw it at him. Surprisingly, he showed on his face that he felt the pain and a mark appeared when the clip would've scraped him but it had continued to pass through his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to see what would happen. I said that before hand."

"It didn't prove anything!"

"It proved you can feel but things still pass through you."

"Whatever. And you said Misa killed herself about a year after I died. It hasn't even been two months yet."

"Light, it's been over six years since you died."

"…what…?" Light whispered, clearly confused by the time gap.

"Don't ask me what happened. And don't either of you two come in while I'm showering. Or else I swear to god I'll punch you in the face."

"Look girl, I'm a freaking ghost. Punching me won't do much good."

"I already proved I can hurt you, so while my fist passes through your face it will feel like your nose is broken. And if Ryuk comes in I'll still punch you."

"Why me?"

"Cause it sounds like fun! And you can't fight back! Or get me in trouble!"

"Ugh, why Ryuk, why'd you pick her?"

"She gives me apples, what'd you expect?"

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter 3. I feel bad cause it's so short. Compared to the last time I updated a story. It was over 3,000 words and this one barely makes 2,000. I feel bad. Really bad. But I didn't know where else to go. **

**Oh well, whatever.**

**P.S. To every reviewer, I love you :) Not in a creepy way. And to all of those reviewers to come, I'll love you too.**

**Click that little button, c'mon, it's got pie!**


End file.
